


Here I promised you, I won't leave again

by shichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Second year of high-school
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Questo vizio del ghiacciolo nei vestiti l’hai sempre avuto, Tetsu.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I promised you, I won't leave again

**Author's Note:**

> “AoKuro – Ghiaccioli sul terrazzo della scuola” richiesto da naripolpetta @ [summertimerec](summertimerec.tumblr.com)

L’estate è terribile. Tetsuya non ha mai capito quanto veritiera sia – se lo è – la teoria secondo cui chi è nato in inverno abbia una istintiva e naturale incompatibilità con il caldo.  
Per quel che lo riguarda il problema è uno solo: la sua scarsa resistenza fisica che la pressione bassa e l’afa decisamente non aiutano.  
Non sa come ad Aomine sia venuto in mente di invitarlo, di tanti posti per prendere qualcosa insieme, sul tetto della scuola; la Touou, peraltro. Quando Daiki gli ha mostrato con aria trionfante la busta con dentro diversi ghiaccioli, la nostalgia è stata tanta da farlo sorridere nonostante trovasse l’dea di base piuttosto discutibile.   
Sono passati quasi due anni da quando si sono persi, ai tempi della Teikou, e poco più di uno dall’essersi ritrovati; ci sono ancora cose che non riescono a dirsi, cose che entrambi sanno dovrebbero essere affrontate ad alta voce, ma hanno tempo, si dicono. Un po’ perché l’idea di tirar fuori l’argomento somiglia troppo, nel loro immaginario, a mettere le mani nei tizzoni ardenti quando le vecchie bruciature sono ancora relativamente fresche; un po’ perché negli ultimi sei mesi si sentono vicini abbastanza da non temere di non avere altre occasioni per dirsi tutto.  
A volte a Tetsuya sembra strano, quando le dita della mano si intrecciano con quelle di Aomine o quando – in luoghi lontani da sguardi indiscreti – Daiki poggiale labbra sulle sue.  
Sembra come se accadesse tutto troppo in fretta e, al tempo stesso, fosse naturale per loro. Kuroko si è chiesto se quella sensazione sia dovuta al rapporto che c’era tra loro alle medie e che si è trascinato fino ad oggi, in un modo o nell’altro, o alla separazione che ne è seguita.  
Forse a entrambe le cose.  
Sussulta appena quando qualcosa di freddo gli tocca la guancia. Sposta lo sguardo verso l’alto e Aomine è lì, che si sta sedendo con aria divertita e un ghiacciolo incartato nella mano destra. Allunga la busta verso Kuroko e prende a scartare il proprio ghiacciolo.  
Tetsuya si è posto una domanda fondamentale: perché il tetto della scuola durante il week-end? Poi, dopo un muretto scavalcato e un “è il percorso segreto quando devo scappare da Satsuki”, Kuroko si è risposto che dopotutto si parla di Aomine-kun: magari non c’è nemmeno, un perché.  
  
I silenzi sono mai stati un problema per lui né con le persone che non conosce bene, dove lo reputa quasi naturale e certamente più educato del dire qualcosa fuori luogo, né con persone care, dove lo avverte come niente meno che un personale modo di comunicare.  
Anche adesso che lui e Aomine sono l’uno vicino all’altro a mangiare ghiaccioli, beandosi della poca ombra che l’ingresso al tetto gli concede, non è preoccupato.  
In ogni caso, quei silenzi non durano mai troppo a lungo.  
«…Ho perso.» osserva, lo sguardo sul bastoncino che ha tra le dita.  
«Non ricordo una sola volta che tu abbia vinto, Tetsu. A parte quando regalasti il bastoncino a Satsuki senza neanche accorgertene.»  
Aomine è sorpreso da uno sbadiglio e Kuroko non impiega molto a lasciar scivolare un secondo ghiacciolo – ancora incartato – dentro la maglietta a maniche corte di Daiki. Questi sobbalza e un piccolo tonfo suggerisce che il ghiacciolo deve aver toccato terra.  
«Ma che…?!»  
«Quello che hai detto non era carino, Aomine-kun.»  
Si guardano per una manciata di secondi, dopo i quali un sorriso incurva le labbra di Tetsuya e da lì pare estendersi fino a quelle di Aomine, che formano un’espressione più aperta e lasciano poi fuoriuscire una risata. Kuroko pensava davvero, fino a poco tempo fa, che non l’avrebbe mai più sentita.  
«Questo vizio del ghiacciolo nei vestiti l’hai sempre avuto, Tetsu.» è più un’osservazione che un rimprovero, e se anche fosse quest’ultimo caso non sarebbe credibile, visto il ghigno che va formandosi.  
Tetsuya coglie perfettamente il riferimento al periodo delle medie, quando c’erano molte cose più semplici, come camminare l’uno vicino all’altro e parlare di basket senza temere di ferirsi a vicenda; quando c’era il tipo di complicità ingenua di chi è abbastanza sicuro che un’amicizia come quella durerà sempre.  
Aomine gli circonda le spalle con un braccio e la mano s’insinua tra i capelli di Kuroko, la bocca che è già sulla sua e la lingua che fa una leggera pressione per approfondire il bacio; Tetsuya schiude le labbra e ricambia il bacio: la bocca di Daiki è fresca e ha un vago sapore di arancia, suppone a causa del ghiacciolo che ha mangiato. Nonostante tutto è ancora strano, in qualche modo, come Aomine gli sta vicino, come lo tocca, il modo in cui sembra voler assicurare sempre con quei gesti che è lì e che ha intenzione di restarci.  
La lingua di Daiki cerca la sua, l’accarezza, gli sfiora il palato – si scosta un poco con il viso, quanto basta a far muovere appena Kuroko in avanti e avere la piacevole sensazione di essere cercato, voluto. Gli morde piano il labbro inferiore, lo succhia lentamente e torna a baciarlo di nuovo.  
Quel tipo di gesti non dura ancora a lungo come chiunque potrebbe pensare, nell’erronea convinzione che Aomine sia fedele all’immagine sicura che dà di sé parlando delle riviste di Mai-chan: c’è ancora un’incertezza di fondo perché non se lo aspettava nessuno dei due, perché c’è ancora imbarazzo, perché quando sono insieme a quel modo c’è ancora qualcosa che li frena o che forse non sanno bene come gestire.  
Tetsuya non se ne preoccupa, mentre sorride sulle labbra di Daiki.  
Hanno tempo.


End file.
